Secret Admirer
by Greyowl23
Summary: Riley Matthews is a junior in high school and she receives a letter from a secret admirer. She is on a mission with Lucas Friar and her new artist friend to discover who her secret admirer is in time for prom. All the secret admirer for Riley to get to know them before they jump to conclusions because of their appearance


Riley's POV

"So, are you free to hang out after school?" Lucas asked as we walked to my locker.

"Should be," I answered. Lucas and I were both juniors. We had tried dating but decided we were better off friends. I started unlocking my locker and a paper fell out when the door opened. "What's this?" I questioned as I picked up the paper. In really cool handwriting it said:

 _Dear Riley Matthews,_

 _You don't know me, but right now you're one step closer to figuring this out. I like you, I'm one year older than you, and I figured I might as well make a game out of this. Open this card and there will be a clue. Welcome to the Riley game. You will also have a very special delivery today. If you do this right, you will find out my identity just in time for prom. Stay free so I can take you. But it sill not happen unless you figure out all the clues exactly on time. I'm a senior so my time here is short._

 _Have fun with this game,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"Dang Riley," Lucas said, he was reading over my shoulder. "Ooh, you got a secret admirer. Go, Riley! Let's read this clue. It better not be cryptic or something."

"Let's see," I said. I opened the card and read the inside:

 _Here's your first clue_

 _Its pretty easy_

 _Go to the art room_

 _Hope it's not too cheesy_

I smiled and folded the card. I almost ran into a blond on the way there who quickly apologized and continued. I opened the art room door and saw ms. Kossal. "Hey there Riley," Ms. Kossal said. "Ah, I believe that this is for you." She pointed at a canvas and i looked at it. It was a portrait of me with a sun behind me. There were yellow rays poking out behind my face and the background was blue.

"Hmmm," I said. "What am i looking for?" I picked up the canvas and looked on the easel. I flet something on my hand from where I was holding the canvas. I looled on the back of the canvas and saw a piece of paper taped to it. I pulled it off and opened it

 _Good Job Riley! Welcome to clue number two. If you did this right, you should be heading to first period after this. Have a nice day. Something will be delivered at lunch with the second clue. Dont worry its nothing bad. Have a good first few periods. I'll see you at lunch, but you won't see me._

 _Your Admirer_

I smiled and put the note in my pocket along with the other one. "Have a good day, Ms. Kossal," I said, and she smiled. I walked to first period and sat down with a smile on my face.

-linebreak-

"So what are you waiting for?" Lucas asked as he munched on his food.

"I don't know Lucas," I said. "If I knew I wouldn't be so nervous."

"Riley Matthews?" Someone asked, and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a green eyed, brown haired, boy wearing a beanie and holding flowers.

"Are you the secret admirer?" I asked.

"No, it's not going to be that easy, Riley," he said. "Here ya go. Oh and this. Hope you have a good rest of the day."

I took the flowers and the card the guy was holding. "Thank you," I said. I almost opened it until on the front in all big letters it said

 _STOP! DO NOT OPEN THIS UNTIL YOU GET HOME_

I sighed and put the card in my pocket. I lowered my head until Lucas said," Hey, they got you white roses. How did they know?"

"This person is good," I said, staring at a boquet of my favorite flowers. "Lucas are you pulling this on me?"

"Now, Riley, why would I do that?" Lucas asked. "We agreed to just be friends. And that's what we are. And plus, am I a senior?"

"No, but you are a year older than me," I pointed out, and Lucas shrugged. "But You're right. It's kinda weird to think that this person is in the same room as me. Doing all of this." I looked around the lunch room and Lucas continued to eat his food.

Secret Admirer's POV

"Thanks Nathan," I said, and handed him five dollars.

"No problem," he said, adjusting his beanie. "But you better make sure that the cowboy doesn't steal her."

"Don't wory," I said. "I'm all over that."


End file.
